Vampire Academy story I'm writing
by xXRosieSimonsheartxX
Summary: So basically I'm just gonna write a VA story with your characters summit plz. First fan fic
1. Chapter 1

Ok so a lot of people are doing this, and  
>I want to try.<p>

Name:

Age:

Grade:

Hair (color, style):

Clothes:

Personality:

History:

Friends:

B/f or g/f:

Dhampir or Moroi:

Birthmarks, scars, and marks:

Gender:

Novice or Gaurdian:

Review and let me know and I'll put everyones in thx. - xXRosieSimonsheartxX


	2. Chapter 2

**Note no more characters I'm starting the story and I spent all night writing the first like 6 chapters so I should put up at least 2 a day. Thanks for everything guys.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Ok I don't own Vampire Academy. Rachelle Mead does. And some of the gang will be in here but some won't. This is set about 18 years after Last Sacrifice. Enjoy.**

**Chapter 1: New meetings**

_(Marina's POV)_ Today is the first day of my senior year, and my mom and dad are driving me up the wall making sure I have everything for St. Vlads. Well my name is Marina Lily Belikov. You guessed it; my parents are the famous Dimitri and Rose Belikov. I'm their oldest daughter and going to their old school. We live at court with my parent's charges, Queen Vaslisa and King Christian Ozera. I'm friends with everyone here at court and I'll miss it when we go back to St. Vlad's. Mom seems excited to see if her old teachers (specifically Stan Alto) are still there.

"Marina, come on we're going to be late and Cody and Craig are already in the vans." My dad called up.

"Coming dad." I replied. I looked around my room. After this year I'd move away, and while I was excited I was scared of what might happen after I graduate. I shut my door and picked up my carry on since all our luggage was already flown over last night. I ran into my dad coming to find me. He smiled at me and I knew I could talk to him.

"Dimitri Belikov and Marina Lily Belikov its time to get in the car now." I heard my mom yell as we got in the car with her and Aunt Lissa and Uncle Christian. Help us God I prayed silently. It was a three hour drive to the airport with mom and Christian in the same car.

We got to the airport with only minimal damage to Christian; mom was in a great mood apparently. Our flight was specifically only for St. Vlad's students, there were a lot of kids I didn't know there. We got our bags and went to find our assigned seats. Mom and dad were with Lissa and Christian in the front along with the other parents. I saw Ace, Christian's illegitimate brother, next to my friend Riley Rynne; and Craig and Cody were next to each other. I put my headset in, turned up my iPod, and leaned back in my seat waiting to see my riding buddy. I must have closed my eyes because next thing I knew there was someone calling me.

"Excuse me; I need to get to that seat." I looked into brown eyes. I let the boy through so he could reach his seat then looked him over. He was a dhampir no doubt, but he was really good looking.

"Hi my name is Marina." I said offering my hand. He shook it.

"It's a pleasure to meet you Marina, my name is Aston O'Riley." He had an Irish last name, but he looks anything but Irish. Maybe it wouldn't be a bad flight after all. We spent the next hour takings about ourselves, when I yawned. He pulled the pillow and blanket from our overhead compartment and handed it to me. We both leaned our seats back and fell asleep.


	4. Chapter 4

**Ok so I hope you guys liked the last chapter. Again I don't own anything but the new characters and storyline.**

**Chapter 2: St. Vlad's and new roomie**

_(Aston POV)_

I looked beside me at Marina. She was absolutely beautiful, and nothing short of a miracle. Her mom was almost shot and killed when she was pregnant with her. Everyone has heard the story; Marina was conceived by two Dhampirs, it was thought impossible….but her mom was shadow-kissed and her dad was Strigoi. Both her parents feared and respected. No doubt she will be too. She looks peaceful sleeping, but when she's awake you can't read her. I could however and I felt instantly drawn to her. Marina looks like a princess; she has long brown hair and brown eyes, she's skinny but you can see her muscle. I wish I could have a chance with her but I probably don't look like the guys she would date.

I don't know how long went by before she started to stir on my chest. I looked down at her and saw her eyes open carefully.

"Good morning Ash." She said. She knew I was awake and had already given me a nickname.

"Good morning indeed Ina" I replied. She looked up at my nickname for her.

"Ina?" she asked.

"Yes it's unique like you." I said. Before she could reply the captains voice came over the intercom.

"Ladies and gentlemen this is your captain speaking," the voice started, "we will be landing at St. Vladimir's in 5 minutes, please buckle up thank you."

Marina and I sat up and put the blankets and pillows back up just as the plane touched down. After about 10 minutes we we're able to unbuckle and leave. Marina tried to get her bag out the compartment but was just a little too short.

"Allow me Ina." I said reaching to get our bags. It was nothing for me since I'm a good 6'5.

"Thank you Ash." She said. We had our bags and walked out to our home for the next year. The weather was warm but a little cold. I saw Ina shiver out of the corner of my eye.

"I'm not used to the cold much either Ina." I whispered to her. She smirked at me, and reached her hand out to me.

"Oh that's not it; it's just this is the last year before we have to go out in the real world." She whispered back. I looked her in the eye and saw some fear before it was replaced by her 'guardian mask' as it was put.

I took her hand in mine and had her look me in the eye, "Don't worry you'll always have your friends." I said. She smiled up at me, and it warmed me more than my jacket.

_(MPOV)_

As I looked at Ash the only thing I could think was, how did I get lucky enough to meet him. I looked around and saw my mom and dad walking towards the woods. I knew where they were heading; they were heading towards the cabin. All of the students were heading to the gym to get their dorm assignments. Ash and I held hands the whole way there, and he helped me up to the bleachers. Headmistress Kirova stood up and addressed us, after her long speech; she had us all go up front when she called our names.

"Aston Jacob O'Riley will be rooming with Ace Justin Ozera." Aston gave me a quick peck on the cheek, and then went to his room to get unpacked before dinner.

"Marina Lily Belikov, you will be rooming with Lilly Marie Foster." I picked up my bags and walked to my new room and roommate. When I got to the dorm I saw my roommate had already unpacked her stuff on the left side so I had the right.

"Hey I'm Marina but you can call me Mari." I introduced myself to the new girl.  
>"Hey I'm Lilly but you can call me Lil or something." She said. She had pink hair with highlights. We talked a little more and unpacked all our stuff. She loved bright colors so her side was a little more girly. My side was mostly black and red with some purple. I put a picture frame of my mom, dad, Christian, Lissa, and the whole family at a dinner. By the time dinner came around Lilly and I were like the best of friends. When we got to the dinner hall, Aston had a table for us.<p>

"Ina," he called, "over here." I sat down beside him and noticed some other people at the table.

"Hey I'm Kayla Isabelle Ozera." A blonde haired girl said.

"And I'm Star Brewer." Some brunette said.

"I'm Henry Thompson." A dark haired guy said.

"I'm Lavinia Thompson this is my boyfriend Nikolai Ivashkov." A dark auburn haired girl said.

"I'm Derek Scott Corbitt and this is my girlfriend Ashton Kingsley." Some guy with blonde hair introduced himself and and a girl with black hair and red, purple highlights.

"Blaze Damon at your service." A guy with black hair introduced himself.

"I'm Annabeth." A girl with brown hair and blonde highlights said.

"Riley Rynne." Golden brown hair, pretty girl.

"And I'm Skye Voda." Said a brown haired Moroi. So there were four Moroi and twelve novices. There was some guy watching Kayla; who I was guessing was her guardian, Jullian Christian Badica.

"Well I guess that you guys already know me, but my name us Marina Lily Belikov." I introduced myself to the group. We spent the rest of dinner getting to know each other and learning each other's history. By the time curfew came around, we all had our class schedules and were heading to our rooms. Aston walked me to my room and stopped at the door.

"Well tonight was interesting and we both have the same schedules except for animal behavior." I said. We were holding hands and now he looked at me.

"Yeah well I can't believe Stan Alto is still here." He replied. When my mom found out Stan was here, she and dad went to visit him.

"Goodnight Ash." I said and kissed his cheek.

"Goodnight Ina," He said, "oh would you like to come with me tomorrow on a lunch date?" He asked. I blushed and smiled.

"I would love to Ash," I said, "oh Ash I really like you so don't try to be like other guys ok?" he nodded. I opened my door and rushed into my room; I sighed and fell back onto my bed.

"I'm guessing you and Ash are a couple now?" Lilly asked. I just sighed again and nodded. We were going to be great friends. I grabbed my nightclothes and walked into the bathroom to shower and change. I came out 20 minutes later and called my parents before bed.

"Hey hunn," my dad's voice came over the speaker, "how was orientation?"

"It was ok daddy." I said.

"What's his name?" Mom asked.

"Does it have to be a guy; couldn't I just be happy I have combat classes with you guys and math with Stanny?" I replied. I heard shuffling on the other end and then a door closing.

"Ok you have 2 minutes before your father breaks down the door; now what's his name?" mom asked again.

"Fine his name is Aston Jacob O'Riley." I said. I heard a crash and scream.

"That's great honey I'll talk to you tomorrow more; right now its bed for everyone. Good luck tomorrow. We love you Marin." My mom and dad said the last part together.

"I love you guys too; goodnight." I said and closed my phone. I lay back down and fell asleep thinking of Ash and all my new friends. It might be a good year after all. If only I knew then what this year had in store.

**Ok so thoughts plz thanks-Love Rosie**


	5. Chapter 5

**Again I don't own anything except the story line and some characters. Rachelle Mead owns VA**

**Chapter 3: Schedule and a date**

_(APOV)_

I couldn't sleep last night because a certain brunette was in my dreams. I woke up early and got dressed in jeans and a black t-shirt. Ace woke up an hour later and got dressed in some jeans and a blue t-shirt. We both headed to the dinner hall to get our breakfast and then head to our first class. I walked in and got a banana, milk, and breakfast sandwich. I felt a pair of hands go over my eyes.

"Guess who?" a familiar girl voice asked.

"Jessica?" I guessed. She took her hands off my eyes and turned me around.

"Ex-girlfriend I should know about?" Ina asked.

"Nope I knew it was you Ina." I replied. She nodded and took my free hand in hers. She had a breakfast sandwich, yogurt, and orange juice. We sat down and said good mornings to everyone and exchanged class schedules. Mine was:

_1__st__: Combat class- Dimitri and Rose Belikiov_

_2__nd__: Math- Stan Alto_

_3__rd__: History- Alberta_

_4__th__: Physics- Jason_

_5__th__: Lunch_

_6__th__: Animal Behavior- Elena Ann Zecklos_

_7__th__: Moroi magic- Cody Jude David_

_8__th__: Special course- Marina Lily Belikiov_

I looked at Ina; she was a teacher. I didn't know that, I would have to ask her about that after she was done talking to Skye.

"Ina," I said, "why does it say you're a teacher here?" She looked down and turned her head.

"Headmistress asked me to do an extra class with some people who are really good," she looked back up, "I'm sorry for not telling you Ash." I turned her head towards me and kissed her on her lips. She pulled back too soon and I thought it was because she didn't want me when she nodded towards her parents looking our way.

"Its fine Ina," I whispered in her ear, "I haven't known you a day but I already love you more than my own life." She looked at me with wide eyes full of love.

"I feel the same way Ash." She said and kissed my chin. After about 10 minutes it was time for class. We all said our goodbyes and walked to our combat class. Of course we ended up 2 minutes late.

"Hello class," I heard her dad say, "I'm Dimitri Belikiov and this is my wife, Rose Hathaway-Belikiov." This was going to be a long class.

_(MPOV)_

My mom and dad were talking about some techniques we learned last year. I zoned out for a minute when my mom's voice came in sharp and clear.

"Ok so I know it's not what you want but he's right running laps are your best ally; so go out to the track and run 15 laps." She said. Everyone else groaned while Ash and I simply got up and ran outside. We were done in about 10 minutes.

"Ash can I talk to you for a minute?" My mom called from the gym. He nodded and walked towards her. My dad came over as well and talked to him. After a few minutes they all jogged over.

"Marin," my father said, "I'm happy for you, it might not be looked upon very well but its love. Anyone could see it miles away; much like with your mother and I." I looked up surprised. They were ok with it.

"I agree with your father Marin, however don't let it overlook your charge." My mother added. She knew I would never do that but, wanted to remind me. Ash and I talked more with my parents, then showered and headed towards our next classes. The classes past quickly and soon it was my lunch date with Ash. He meet me at the edge of the lake with a basket.

"Hey Ina, welcome to our first date." Ash bowed deeply.

"Ash I'm not the Queen, you don't have to bow or give me a fanfare." I said lying down next to him and rolling onto my side. He caught a piece of hair blowing in my face and tucked it behind my ear.

"You're beautiful Ina." He said matter of factly. I blushed and leaned in to kiss him. I opened my mouth and let him in. He pulled me on top of him and continued to kiss me until we heard the warning bell.

"Great lunch Ash." I said with a smile. He blushed and took my hand in his. He helped me to my feet and helped brush off the grass. We then kissed goodbye; and ran to our next classes.


	6. Chapter 6

**Ok so I don't own VA Rachelle Mead does. I want to say thank you to everyone who submitted names for me to use thank you.**

**Chapter 4: Everything goes wrong**

_***6mnths later*  
>(<strong>__MPOV)_

Ash and I were watching a movie in the lounge with the gang, relaxing. It has been 6mnths and Ash and I have been dating since we meet. Two new students had come a few months ago Storian Maeko and Luna Maeko. The other couples in our group were Star and Henry, Lavina and Nikolai, Derek and Ashton, Blaze and Annabeth, Ace and Riley, Lilly and Craig, and Skye and Cody. Kayla obviously loved Jullian and he loved her….but they wouldn't admit anything. Jill wasn't dating because of her last boyfriend and Luna was with our teacher Jason. Storian, well we're lucky no one likes him.

"Marina Belikiov," a guardian came running into the room, "we have some very disturbing news." We paused the movie. I felt it before he could tell me what was going on. My stomach twisted and I knew.

"Strigoi." I gasped out. Ash jumped up and put me and the Moroi behind him, Derek, Jullian, and Craig. It was a blur of motion before two more guardians came running in handing all dhampirs stakes and a sword. The feeling of nausea became so bad I was left on the floor gasping. Ash helped me up into a sitting position.

"What's wrong Ina?" he asked. I shook my head and gathered my strength to get up and take all the Moroi to my room.

"My mom was shadow-kissed when she was pregnant with me so technically I died only once, so I can feel when they're close," I gasped again, " and by the feel of it theirs a lot of them….at least 80." Every guardian in the room gasped and ran out of the room to tell the others. I looked around at the users in our group: Craig- spirit, Kayla- water, Nikolai-fire, Ace-water, and Skye- air. And the novices; all in all a very good group.

"Ok Pair up with guardians and Moroi. The groups are: Kayla- Jullian, Nikolai-Lavina, Ace-Riley, Sky-Cody, Craig-Lilly, Luna- Jason, Storian-Jill, Blaze-Annabeth, Ash and I." I said. Everyone nodded and ran off into the night to defend the school. Ash looked me in the eye.

"Ina, I want you to know I love you with all I can love someone with." He said with so much love in his eyes, I couldn't think about ever losing him.

"I love you so much too Ash." I relied right back. He kissed me with so much force I thought I would break. We broke apart and nodded. As we ran outside I sensed something on my right and turned just in time to stake a Strigoi, and see two more come out. Ash took down one and one was set on fire as we staked him. I called out thanks to whoever helped us and ran to the court yard where the guardians and teachers were fighting. I saw something that made my blood run cold. It couldn't be.

"Crap," I yelled before running up to where my parents were fighting, and got in the way right before I was thrown by Tasha Ozera into the building.

"Ina!" I heard Ash yell. I got my feet and saw Ash running towards me and Nathan trying to catch him.

"Ash!" I cried out. He stopped and turned around just in time to stake Nathan and run to me.

"Sweetheart are you ok?"He asked. I nodded before running to where my parents were fighting. Tasha had them surrounded by 10 Strigoi, and going towards my mom. Ash and I snuck up behind them and waited for my parents to start fighting again.

"You stupid blood whore," Tasha was saying, "I can't believe you stole Dimka from me."

"I didn't steal him from you he chose me." Mom was saying.

"Tasha, why don't you leave me and my family alone?" Dad said.

"Because you were meant for me," Tasha bit out, "I loved you with everything now I hate you, and now I will kill you and then find your lovely daughter." She lunged at my dad and I lunged at her. She whipped around and caught me by my throat.

"Leave my parents alone you whore!" I yelled. She tightened her hand and I fought back tears. Ash tried to get to me but the Strigoi were fighting my parents and Ash.

"So this is the wonderful Marina Lily Belikiov," Tasha said icily, "you look like your father; there's no doubt about that. But as much as I hate your parents, you'd be a great addition to our army." She leaned down to my neck and was about to bite; but stopped halfway there.

"Tasha, put Mari down now," Craig's voice came through the fight, "then order the Strigoi to stop fighting us so we can save you." Tasha was fighting the compulsion, she was strong. She loosened her grip before it tightened more.

"Never!" She cried out before she bit down. I cried out and brought my stake to her mouth; of course it cut me deep as well, but she let me go and snarled.

"There's a reason I'm their daughter not yours." I snarled out. The battle around me had stopped and I gave a second to see the battle over except Tasha and Ethan. My parents and Ash were running towards me, but it was too late. Ash staked Ethan while Tasha lunged for me again. Bad move Tasha, I thought. Lilly was behind her with Craig.

"Marina give up and they'll live." Tasha growled. Fat chance girl I thought.

"Never Tasha," I said buying time, "don't you get it? This is a new generation; plus the same generation that defeated death more than once. You give up and we'll save you." I tried reasoning.

"Never." She snarled again. I gave her a chance that was it. I lunged right then changed last minute left and got a clear shot and staked her…but not before she threw me again. I faintly heard Ash calling my name before the darkness consumed me.


	7. Chapter 7

**I don't own VA Rachelle Mead does. Continuing the story….**

**Chapter 5: Love and truth**

_(APOV)_

I watched as Ina stayed unconscious in the medical center. It had been a week since the battle and she was still unconscious. It worried me because she was thrown into the building twice. The first time to save her mother from being killed by Tasha, and then the second time as she was staking Tasha. I held her hand and waited for her to wake up. I must have fallen asleep because I heard her voice calling my name.

"Ash wake up, Ash I'm here." I felt a pressure on my forehead as if someone kissed it. I opened my eyes to see Ina staring at me with concerned eyes. I looked at the time and back at Ina.

"Ina?" I questioned. Instead of answering she leaned forward and kissed me with so much force back I knew I wasn't dreaming. I kissed her with equal force.

"Ash what happened?" she asked when we broke apart. I told her everything and she watched with tears in her eyes. She was shaking when I finished telling her. I slipped out of my shoes and hopped into bed with her and put my arms around her. She cried into my shirt until her sobs turned quieter and her breathing evened out. She was asleep; I was about to join her when her parents came in.

"Ash did she wake up?" Rose asked. I could only nod. They let out sighs of relief, and then turned back towards me."

"What you guys did was amazing setting up teams like that, and she took the hit for me didn't she?" her mom asked. I nodded again; Ina had risked her life for them. They were a close family, something I never had.

"You saved her you know?" her dad said, "If you hadn't taken out Ethan and the others she would've had no chance to kill Tasha." I vaguely remembered the battle it was all a blur until she was hurt and then I came out in full force. Ina shifted in my arms closer to my body, and I tightened my arms around her. Her parents talked some more with me, and then said goodnight and left. I fell asleep listening to Ina's breathing.

_(MPOV)_

I woke up on Ash's chest and his arms protectively around me. I shook him awake.

"Can I go?" I asked the nurse as she passed. She checked my monitors and gave me the ok to leave. Ash and I walked to the cabin where my mom and dad first made love. I loved that place. Ash opened the door for me and we walked to the bed and lay down next to eacother.

"So I hear we saved the school…"I started. Instead of answering me he rolled onto his back pulling me on top of him. He looked into my eyes.

"Marina Lily Belikov I love you with all I can give to anyone. I know we're both 18 but like we saw the other week; everything can change in a moment." He closed his eyes and looked like he bracing for something, "I've loved you since I saw you on that plane and I want to spend forever with you. Will you please marry me?" I saw fear, hesitation, and most importantly love in his eyes. I screamed and jumped on him.

"Yes, a million times yes." I screamed and kissed him. He placed a ring on my finger that looked as if it belonged to a princess. It was a silver ring with and intricate design and red diamond in the middle.

"This was my grandmother's engagement ring." He stated. I looked at him and kissed him with all my might. As we continued kissing a fire started between us. He continued whispering 'I love you' in little breaths. I put my hands on the edge of his shirt and smiled against his lips.

***M scene. Read only if you want to***

I lifted his shirt off and traced the planes of the muscle on his chest. He shuddered beneath my cool hands. He pulled off my shirt and traced the edge of my bra before unhooking the clasp and taking that off. He pulled my mouth back to his as he kissed me.

"Are you sure?" He murmured in my hair. I nodded and the rest of our clothes came off. He moved to hover over me and kissed me. I opened my mouth and allowed his tongue to enter my mouth. He lined himself up to me and pushed inside me. I gasped in pain, and a few tears escaped as he took it. He wiped my tears away with kisses and stayed put until I nodded and we started making love to each other for the first time. I knew waiting for him was the best decision ever. He pushed into me one last time as both reached our climaxes. After we were done we stayed like we were except I was on top of him.

***End of M scene***

Crap. That was my first thought when I woke up. I was shadow-kissed so I could have kids, and we had done it a lot.

"Ash baby wake up; this is important," he opened his eyes, "I'm probably going to be pregnant. I can have kids with you." He sat up and looked at me. He regretted it.

"No, no I don't regret anything Ina," he said, "if you're pregnant then we will deal with it…actually I'd be ecstatic." I looked deep in his eyes and saw nothing but truth behind what he was saying. I fell asleep later that night in my dorm with Lilly.


	8. Chapter 8

**Rachelle Mead owns VA not me, I just own the storyline. **

**Chapter 6: New friends and new enemy**

_(MPOV)_

"Ash wake up, it's time to go to work." I said. I rolled over and looked at the clock; it was already 9:30pm (morning vampire time). He mumbled something so I whacked the back of his head. Ash opened his eyes in a glare that turned soft the minute he saw me. The gang and I decided to stay together after graduation so we bought this old Victorian style house at court. It had 5 master bedrooms, with their own bathrooms, 2 living rooms, a huge kitchen, basement, pool, 4 guest rooms and bathrooms. The people in the house were Ash and I, Jullian and Kayla, Blaze and Star, Lilly and Craig, and Skye and Cody. Henry, Annabeth, Lavinia, and Nikolia lived in a town house closer to court.

"I'm up dear, just let me go take a shower and we can go." Ash relied after I got dressed in our uniform. Oh and of course Ace and Riley were staying temporally until school started again with my parents. I walked down to the kitchen to see Lilly and Skye already making breakfast, and the guys running around trying to find their things for the day.

"Lil, honey have you seen my shoes?" Craig was asking. Lilly shook her head.

"There by the foot of the bed where you left them last night." She yelled back. I heard the thump as he ran up the stairs. I went to the refrigerator and pulled out the orange juice, milk, and ice coffee.

"Ina where is my shirt?" Ash yelled down. I sighed, it was next to me.

"Right next to me Ash." I yelled back. I sat down with the rest of the girls as our boyfriends shouted to us for their things and we told them where they were. After 10 minutes the boys came downstairs in their clothes. Ash gave me a quick peck before sitting down on my right side.

"Hey Mari," Lilly said, "I need to go meet some friends coming in today from the airport and your Uncle Adrian should be there too."

"Ok Lill let me finish here and grab my stake." I said.

"Oh and Marin before I forget you and I have to be somewhere at 5am (pm for vampires)." Skye said. I could only nod; she had caught me yesterday morning throwing up my breakfast and was making me go get checked out. We sat and talked about our days today; what times we'd all be home and such.

"Ash go meet with Ace you know you're late and Christian will be mad if you are again." I said. He nodded, got up and kissed me before he walked out the door. I ran upstairs shortly after to get my stake. Lilly and I drove to the airport and were there with 5 minutes to spare. We stood on the pavement and waited for the plane doors to open. Who came out surprised me, Uncle Adrian walked out followed by several people. They all stopped in front of us.

"Marini, "Adrian said, "it's been too long baby girl. You've grown so tall; how are you and your parents?"

"We're good Uncle Adrian, I missed you." I replied hugging him. He hugged me back and pulled back to place something on my wrist. It was a silver charm bracelet with a charm from everywhere I've ever been.

"Thank you Uncle Adrian!" I screamed hugging him again. He chuckled and put me down.

"Ok now to introduce you to my friends here," he pointed behind him, "that's my half-sister Nierra Shantel Ivashkov." He said pointing to a brunette.

"Adrian I can speak for myself," she said, "Like he said I'm Nierra but you guys can call me Ni, or Nierri." I shook her hand along with Lilly.

"So she's in trouble and had to come here to live until school starts again, so I was wondering if she and the other three girls could stay with you?" Adrian asked.

"Of course they can Uncle Adrian." I replied.

"I'm Kerrie Singh." The dark brunette introduced herself. I nodded in greeting.

"I'm Bridget Rieth." That was the blonde girl.

"I'm Xan Lazar." The other brunette said. I eyed her. Last Lazar I knew tried to kill Lissa.

"And we're gonna teach them," the orange haired lady said, "I'm Hellwise Wields and this is Terrance Veronds." She pointed to the blonde guy that was checking Lilly and I out.

"Ok, Ms. Wields and Mr. Veronds, you two will be staying in the guest housing closest to court and Adrian can take you there." Lilly said. She started back towards the car when I sensed something on her left and jumped in front of her; only to be pushed down by a Moroi.

"Who are?" I asked. Instead of answering he lunged for Kerrie, he grabbed her by the throat and bit down. I ran towards him and staked his hand, he let go of her and turned towards me. While I was distracting him Lilly had come up behind him and now plunged the stake through his heart. He screeched in agony as he died.

"Is everyone alright?"I asked. Everyone nodded Kerrie was back on her feet thanks to Adrian healing her. That guy was trying to turn Stirgoi. I pulled out my phone and dialed mom and dad. Dad answered on the second ring.

"Marin what's wrong?" He asked. I heard mom in the background cursing when she bumped into the table.

"We were just attacked by a Moroi," I turned over the corpse, "he looks like either a Dragmir or Dashkov." I heard both mom and dad curse.

"I think you just found our escape prisoner Robert Dashkov." Mom said calmly. I knew better though; she and dad were probably fuming inside. I gasped in a breath; I think I had a broken rib or two I thought as I coughed up blood.

"Baby girl are you ok?" dad asked. I couldn't answer so I held the phone up for anyone to take. Adrian took it from me while Lilly helped me stand up straight.

"Dimitri, Rose its Adrian," he listened to the reply, "no she's not okay I'm gonna heal her and then take her to the medical center," he listened again, "okay meet you guys there." He hung up and handed me the phone. As soon as my hand touched his I felt the cold hot feeling from him healing me. He picked me up and carried me to the car, as soon as we were all in Lilly told the driver to take us to the medical center fast. I listened to the car thrum and stop as we reached out destination. Lilly and Nierra helped me out while Adrian went ahead to tell them to be ready for me. When I walked in the door I was put on a bed and taken back for tests. The last test I took changed my life forever.

After a few hours of waiting for the doctor only Ash and my parents were in the room with me. The doctor came in a few minutes later with the results in her hand.

"Hello, I'm Dr. Elisia Cruz," the doctor introduced herself, "may I speak with Marina alone for a moment." My family nodded and kissed me on the head and walked out of the room.

"Am I sick?" I asked. She laughed, how could she laugh? I thought.

"No dear quite the opposite you're pregnant and it will be like you shadow-kissed." She said. My jaw dropped a few feet. She said nothing else and left me to think. After an hour and a half Ash came back in by himself.

"Is everything okay, you look like you've seen a ghost?" he asked coming to sit by my side. I nodded my head and he waited for me to talk.

"Ash I'm pregnant." I said.


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey everyone so I guess the story is good but I like to hear your reviews on it. Thanks. Oh and Rachelle Mead owns VA.**

**Chapter 7: New addition**

_**(MPOV)**_

Ash was looking at me like he couldn't believe it. He let go of my hand and stood up.

"Whose is it?" he asked. I felt tears coming to my eyes. I could only look ahead at him.

"It's yours Ash, I'm shadow-kissed I can have kids with you." He rushed back to my side and kissed me.

"I'm sorry I should've never doubted you." He said wiping away my tears. We stayed cuddled next to each other until the doctor released me. We walked back to the house and opened the door to see our new roommates and teachers.

"Hey everyone meet us in the living room." I called out.

"Which one?" came Lilly's brilliant reply.

"The one with the chandelier." I yelled back. I heard the thumps as everyone came down the stairs to where we were at. Ash and I sat on the armchair, well I sat on his lap and everyone else was sitting various places on the floor or couches.

"What's wrong Nini?" Lissa's daughter, Nicole, asked. I patted my lap for her to sit on my lap, and she ran to me.

"Nothing Nique," I said, taking a deep breath, "it's just soon we'll be having a new little addition to our unique family here." I waited, hearing everyone gasp and gauge the situation. No sooner had I thought that, than every girl in the room squealed happily. I covered my ears and looked around the room. Everyone was smiling even my grandparents.

"Marina congrats baby girl." Adrian said. I just nodded towards him. He has known of course. Mom and dad hugged me and told me they were so proud, and everyone else just squealed more and hugged. After dinner everyone went home or to their rooms. I was too tired to move so Ash picked me up and carried me to our room. I had noticed Bridget lusting over Ash but blew it off. I had him that's all that mattered.

"Goodnight my beautiful Ina." Ash whispered.

"Goodnight my Ash, I love you." I whispered back. I heard him say I love you back before I drifted off to sleep.


	10. Chapter 10

**So…I looked it up and I've been spelling Richelle Mead wrong; but she owns VA not me. Thanks guys for all your positive reviews.**

**Chapter 8: Didn't see that coming**

_**(MPOV)**_

I woke up to the sun beating on my back and a cold spot next to me. I opened my eyes to look around and heard the shower going. While Ash took a shower I decided to catch up with Lilly and Kayla since they were probably the ones out back swimming. I threw on my dark blue bikini and raced to the back door.

"Hey Lill, hey Kay." I shouted as I jumped in. They squealed when the water drenched them and took off after me. After chasing each other we sat on the lawn chairs and tanned.

"So when are you gonna think about building a nursery and buying stuff?" Kayla asked me. Her and Lilly's attention was on me now.

"To be honest I have no clue." I said. They squealed more and told me we would all go today with the girls and the guys could get the paint.

"This is going to so fun," Lilly started, "but we might want to get double everything because I'm pregnant too." Kayla and I screamed, and true to their natures the guys ran out of the house barely clothed.

"Ina is everyone ok?" Ash asked. I just laughed and nodded; the other guys tried to go back inside but Lilly put an end to that.

"Alright everyone, we are going to go shopping today and I mean everyone. When we pick out colors the guys will come back to paint got it?" Everyone nodded and she clapped her hands as she went to get dressed. Craig of course followed her, and everyone else went in except Ash and I.

"You know you better enjoy the sun while you can it'll be winter in a few weeks." Ash said jumping in the pool. He was right, it was November now and getting a little cold. I wrapped my towel around my waist and went upstairs to take a shower. On my way there I passed Bridget's room to hear her talking to someone. I paused.

"No I'm not going to let it get in the way of everything, but it will help trust me. Those two are closer than we are cousin," she paused listening, "I don't know why he chose then to attack, but it was Robert," another pause, "yes dad he's dead, and not coming back so can you please just call this ridiculous thing off so I can be me?" she sighed heavily, "yes papa I understand and, yes I'll talk to her for you I love you too." She hung up the phone looking more tired than when she arrived. I ran quickly, but quietly to my room and txt Lilly to meet me at the front in 30 minutes. I didn't wait for the reply before I jumped in the shower, washed and jumped out. When I got out Ash was sitting on our bed waiting for me, so he watched me as I ran through the room like a twister. I was trying to find my jacket and shoes when a pair of arms stopped me.

"Ina what's going on, you look like you've seen a ghost, you're running around like you have to leave, and you look scared." He stated. I turned and look at him; his eyes were so full of trust and concern that I started crying. He looked taken back but hugged me to his chest. After a few minutes I heard someone coming up the stairs and open our door. The person who opened it was the one who started this.

"Hey Lilly sent me up to make sure you were ok because you weren't downstairs." Bridget said. I looked at her and smiled.

"We'll be down soon just let me get everything together Bridget." Only Ash could probably tell I was fuming inside.

"Um ok then," she started to leave but the turned around, "oh and Ash I'm going to be coming home with you guys to paint." She smirked and I glared. Ash looked confused.

"Ok Bridget." He said. She smiled one last seductive smile at him and left. I threw on my jacket and slipped into my shoes; and was almost downstairs when Ash pulled me into a room.

"What's wrong with you two?" he whispered. I shrugged his hands off my shoulders and glared.

"She wants you and I heard her talking….." I retold him everything. He brushed it off and told me it was nothing, so we headed downstairs and got into separate cars for the first time ever. Of course Bridget just so happened to be in that car too with him, away from me. I wanted to cry. Lilly sensing I needed her put her arm around me and for the next 10 minutes I forgot all about Bridget….that is until we stopped at the shops. Ash got out laughing with Bridget who had her hand on his arm, and I'm pretty sure there was fire coming out of my hands.

"Mari, calm down now," I glared and Skye, "Mari there's flames coming out of your fingertips." I looked down and she was right; I quickly calmed down and sent Skye a grateful look.


	11. Chapter 11

**Ok sorry I haven't updated in a while I've had so much stuff going on so please pray for Daniel and I we've had some tough situations. I don't want to lose him so please pray. And again Rachelle Mead owns VA.**

**Chapter 10**_: __**(Aston POV)**_

Ina had been acting strange all day, and this morning she told me some story about Bridget. I have to admit taking a separate car because she said that was mean, especially pretending to laugh about something Bridget said. Something was off about Bridget, I could tell she liked me, not the way Ina did, but like lust. I decided to call Adrian and let him know what was up because I was not risking Ina's safety and our child's. So I dialed Adrian's number and he answered on the second ring.

"Ash is Marini ok? Is the baby?" he said.

"Yes Adrian they're fine." I answered so he wouldn't be worried.

"Then what's up, everything ok?"

"I was wondering if you can give me a background on Bridget." I asked.

"Yeah no problem, she lived with her parents who went from first class to bottom class, then to middle. She loves her parents, has a bad attitude and is Niri's friend from school. And her father was a friend of Robert and Tasha. That's about it why?" he asked.

"Ina overheard her on the phone this morning…" I told him what Ina had told me.

"What? That sick conniving …." He started.

"Adrian she wants to be with me and its driving Ina and I apart, I want her out of here….." I trailed off as Bridget came up to me.

"Ashy, I was wondering if you could hurry up we're all waiting for you?" she batted her eyes at me.

"I'll be there in a minute." I said sternly.

"Okay Ashy." She replied kissing my cheek and trying to grind against me. And to make it worse Ina saw it. Ina walked away crying. I broke away from Bridget fast and began walking.

"Adrian get her far away now, she might have just broken Ina and I up. She grinded against me and kissed my cheek while Ina was watching!" I shouted. I heard cursing on the other end as Adrian ordered his guardians to get the car so he could pick her up.

"Don't worry Ash, Ina loves you now go after her I'll take care of Bridget. I'm calling Abe and Dimitri." He said. I said ok and hung up. I found Ina in the bathroom crying; I only found her because Lilly and Skye came and told me off….till I told them what happened.

"Ina, honey are you ok?" I asked through the door.

"Go away!" she yelled, "You don't even love me you sick, twisted, cheating jerk!" I sighed and sat by the door. I began humming our song from our last dance at prom. After a while I heard her sniffle and shuffle to her feet. She opened the door. I stood up so I could face her.

"Ina please believe me I didn't know she was going to do that. I love you and only you, I don't want her. I even called Adrian to have him come take her far away before she even did that, he called you dad and granddad. Please forgive me for not believing you please?" I begged her. I couldn't lose her and my child. She wrapped her little arms around my waist and hugged me. I allowed myself to lean into her and cry. She gently stroked my hair and held me.

"I'm so sorry for not trusting you more than that Ash, I love you." she said.

_**(Marina's POV)**_

Ash and I had made up in the bathroom, and were heading back to our group when someone grabbed me from behind. Ash turned around guardian fast and took out his pocketknife…..just as I felt one go to my throat.

"Ash put the knife down and don't call for help or she dies." That voice I know it, I can't quite remember the name though. Ash put down the knife and held his hands up in surrender, I almost cried. Ash never gave up, he was strong and stubborn. But then I remembered our child and I were at stake.

"Good, now I am going to walk backwards with her and don't move or they both die." I fought back tears; I would not let this person threaten me and my family. The person was obviously a male, and he began walking us backwards. Ash meet my eyes and I knew he knew I was going to do something. By the feel, the man was about 5'6 and 150lbs. I jerked my elbow back into his groin at the same time my hand came up to my throat. Just as I expected he tried slashing my throat only to find my own knife there.

"Help!" Ash shouted. I saw Lilly and Craig come around the corner out of the corner of my eye, but I was more focused on the man before me. I knew I recognized his voice. It was Ash's dad, I had met him once and that was enough.

"Dwight put the knife down now." Ash said. He didn't I put my hands on his shoulders, and used the momentum to flip back over his head. I was now facing his back so I grabbed his hand and put his own knife up to his throat.

"Put the knife down now he said." I said into his ear. He released the knife, and Craig came and took my place as Lilly pulled me away from him. I saw Bridget out of the corner of my eye talking on her phone. I could barely make out some of her words before I passed out in Ash's arms.

"My father was captured" … "I don't know"… "Let me just leave and go home please"….. "Ok it will be done you will have her." I fell into black abyss.


	12. Chapter 12

**Rachelle Mead owns VA not me, I just own the storyline. **

**Chapter 6: New friends and new enemy**

_(MPOV)_

"Ash wake up, it's time to go to work." I said. I rolled over and looked at the clock; it was already 9:30pm (morning vampire time). He mumbled something so I whacked the back of his head. Ash opened his eyes in a glare that turned soft the minute he saw me. The gang and I decided to stay together after graduation so we bought this old Victorian style house at court. It had 5 master bedrooms, with their own bathrooms, 2 living rooms, a huge kitchen, basement, pool, 4 guest rooms and bathrooms. The people in the house were Ash and I, Jullian and Kayla, Blaze and Star, Lilly and Craig, and Skye and Cody. Henry, Annabeth, Lavinia, and Nikolia lived in a town house closer to court.

"I'm up dear, just let me go take a shower and we can go." Ash relied after I got dressed in our uniform. Oh and of course Ace and Riley were staying temporally until school started again with my parents. I walked down to the kitchen to see Lilly and Skye already making breakfast, and the guys running around trying to find their things for the day.

"Lil, honey have you seen my shoes?" Craig was asking. Lilly shook her head.

"There by the foot of the bed where you left them last night." She yelled back. I heard the thump as he ran up the stairs. I went to the refrigerator and pulled out the orange juice, milk, and ice coffee.

"Ina where is my shirt?" Ash yelled down. I sighed, it was next to me.

"Right next to me Ash." I yelled back. I sat down with the rest of the girls as our boyfriends shouted to us for their things and we told them where they were. After 10 minutes the boys came downstairs in their clothes. Ash gave me a quick peck before sitting down on my right side.

"Hey Mari," Lilly said, "I need to go meet some friends coming in today from the airport and your Uncle Adrian should be there too."

"Ok Lill let me finish here and grab my stake." I said.

"Oh and Marin before I forget you and I have to be somewhere at 5am (pm for vampires)." Skye said. I could only nod; she had caught me yesterday morning throwing up my breakfast and was making me go get checked out. We sat and talked about our days today; what times we'd all be home and such.

"Ash go meet with Ace you know you're late and Christian will be mad if you are again." I said. He nodded, got up and kissed me before he walked out the door. I ran upstairs shortly after to get my stake. Lilly and I drove to the airport and were there with 5 minutes to spare. We stood on the pavement and waited for the plane doors to open. Who came out surprised me, Uncle Adrian walked out followed by several people. They all stopped in front of us.

"Marini, "Adrian said, "it's been too long baby girl. You've grown so tall; how are you and your parents?"

"We're good Uncle Adrian, I missed you." I replied hugging him. He hugged me back and pulled back to place something on my wrist. It was a silver charm bracelet with a charm from everywhere I've ever been.

"Thank you Uncle Adrian!" I screamed hugging him again. He chuckled and put me down.

"Ok now to introduce you to my friends here," he pointed behind him, "that's my half-sister Nierra Shantel Ivashkov." He said pointing to a brunette.

"Adrian I can speak for myself," she said, "Like he said I'm Nierra but you guys can call me Ni, or Nierri." I shook her hand along with Lilly.

"So she's in trouble and had to come here to live until school starts again, so I was wondering if she and the other three girls could stay with you?" Adrian asked.

"Of course they can Uncle Adrian." I replied.

"I'm Kerrie Singh." The dark brunette introduced herself. I nodded in greeting.

"I'm Bridget Rieth." That was the blonde girl.

"I'm Xan Lazar." The other brunette said. I eyed her. Last Lazar I knew tried to kill Lissa.

"And we're gonna teach them," the orange haired lady said, "I'm Hellwise Wields and this is Terrance Veronds." She pointed to the blonde guy that was checking Lilly and I out.

"Ok, Ms. Wields and Mr. Veronds, you two will be staying in the guest housing closest to court and Adrian can take you there." Lilly said. She started back towards the car when I sensed something on her left and jumped in front of her; only to be pushed down by a Moroi.

"Who are?" I asked. Instead of answering he lunged for Kerrie, he grabbed her by the throat and bit down. I ran towards him and staked his hand, he let go of her and turned towards me. While I was distracting him Lilly had come up behind him and now plunged the stake through his heart. He screeched in agony as he died.

"Is everyone alright?"I asked. Everyone nodded Kerrie was back on her feet thanks to Adrian healing her. That guy was trying to turn Stirgoi. I pulled out my phone and dialed mom and dad. Dad answered on the second ring.

"Marin what's wrong?" He asked. I heard mom in the background cursing when she bumped into the table.

"We were just attacked by a Moroi," I turned over the corpse, "he looks like either a Dragmir or Dashkov." I heard both mom and dad curse.

"I think you just found our escape prisoner Robert Dashkov." Mom said calmly. I knew better though; she and dad were probably fuming inside. I gasped in a breath; I think I had a broken rib or two I thought as I coughed up blood.

"Baby girl are you ok?" dad asked. I couldn't answer so I held the phone up for anyone to take. Adrian took it from me while Lilly helped me stand up straight.

"Dimitri, Rose its Adrian," he listened to the reply, "no she's not okay I'm gonna heal her and then take her to the medical center," he listened again, "okay meet you guys there." He hung up and handed me the phone. As soon as my hand touched his I felt the cold hot feeling from him healing me. He picked me up and carried me to the car, as soon as we were all in Lilly told the driver to take us to the medical center fast. I listened to the car thrum and stop as we reached out destination. Lilly and Nierra helped me out while Adrian went ahead to tell them to be ready for me. When I walked in the door I was put on a bed and taken back for tests. The last test I took changed my life forever.

After a few hours of waiting for the doctor only Ash and my parents were in the room with me. The doctor came in a few minutes later with the results in her hand.

"Hello, I'm Dr. Elisia Cruz," the doctor introduced herself, "may I speak with Marina alone for a moment." My family nodded and kissed me on the head and walked out of the room.

"Am I sick?" I asked. She laughed, how could she laugh? I thought.

"No dear quite the opposite you're pregnant and it will be like you shadow-kissed." She said. My jaw dropped a few feet. She said nothing else and left me to think. After an hour and a half Ash came back in by himself.

"Is everything okay, you look like you've seen a ghost?" he asked coming to sit by my side. I nodded my head and he waited for me to talk.

"Ash I'm pregnant." I said.


	13. Chapter 13

**Ok sorry I haven't updated in a while I've had so much stuff going on so please pray for Daniel and I we've had some tough situations. I don't want to lose him so please pray. And again Rachelle Mead owns VA.**

**Chapter 10**_: __**(Aston POV)**_

Ina had been acting strange all day, and this morning she told me some story about Bridget. I have to admit taking a separate car because she said that was mean, especially pretending to laugh about something Bridget said. Something was off about Bridget, I could tell she liked me, not the way Ina did, but like lust. I decided to call Adrian and let him know what was up because I was not risking Ina's safety and our child's. So I dialed Adrian's number and he answered on the second ring.

"Ash is Marini ok? Is the baby?" he said.

"Yes Adrian they're fine." I answered so he wouldn't be worried.

"Then what's up, everything ok?"

"I was wondering if you can give me a background on Bridget." I asked.

"Yeah no problem, she lived with her parents who went from first class to bottom class, then to middle. She loves her parents, has a bad attitude and is Niri's friend from school. And her father was a friend of Robert and Tasha. That's about it why?" he asked.

"Ina overheard her on the phone this morning…" I told him what Ina had told me.

"What? That sick conniving …." He started.

"Adrian she wants to be with me and its driving Ina and I apart, I want her out of here….." I trailed off as Bridget came up to me.

"Ashy, I was wondering if you could hurry up we're all waiting for you?" she batted her eyes at me.

"I'll be there in a minute." I said sternly.

"Okay Ashy." She replied kissing my cheek and trying to grind against me. And to make it worse Ina saw it. Ina walked away crying. I broke away from Bridget fast and began walking.

"Adrian get her far away now, she might have just broken Ina and I up. She grinded against me and kissed my cheek while Ina was watching!" I shouted. I heard cursing on the other end as Adrian ordered his guardians to get the car so he could pick her up.

"Don't worry Ash, Ina loves you now go after her I'll take care of Bridget. I'm calling Abe and Dimitri." He said. I said ok and hung up. I found Ina in the bathroom crying; I only found her because Lilly and Skye came and told me off….till I told them what happened.

"Ina, honey are you ok?" I asked through the door.

"Go away!" she yelled, "You don't even love me you sick, twisted, cheating jerk!" I sighed and sat by the door. I began humming our song from our last dance at prom. After a while I heard her sniffle and shuffle to her feet. She opened the door. I stood up so I could face her.

"Ina please believe me I didn't know she was going to do that. I love you and only you, I don't want her. I even called Adrian to have him come take her far away before she even did that, he called you dad and granddad. Please forgive me for not believing you please?" I begged her. I couldn't lose her and my child. She wrapped her little arms around my waist and hugged me. I allowed myself to lean into her and cry. She gently stroked my hair and held me.

"I'm so sorry for not trusting you more than that Ash, I love you." she said.

_**(Marina's POV)**_

Ash and I had made up in the bathroom, and were heading back to our group when someone grabbed me from behind. Ash turned around guardian fast and took out his pocketknife…..just as I felt one go to my throat.

"Ash put the knife down and don't call for help or she dies." That voice I know it, I can't quite remember the name though. Ash put down the knife and held his hands up in surrender, I almost cried. Ash never gave up, he was strong and stubborn. But then I remembered our child and I were at stake.

"Good, now I am going to walk backwards with her and don't move or they both die." I fought back tears; I would not let this person threaten me and my family. The person was obviously a male, and he began walking us backwards. Ash meet my eyes and I knew he knew I was going to do something. By the feel, the man was about 5'6 and 150lbs. I jerked my elbow back into his groin at the same time my hand came up to my throat. Just as I expected he tried slashing my throat only to find my own knife there.

"Help!" Ash shouted. I saw Lilly and Craig come around the corner out of the corner of my eye, but I was more focused on the man before me. I knew I recognized his voice. It was Ash's dad, I had met him once and that was enough.

"Dwight put the knife down now." Ash said. He didn't I put my hands on his shoulders, and used the momentum to flip back over his head. I was now facing his back so I grabbed his hand and put his own knife up to his throat.

"Put the knife down now he said." I said into his ear. He released the knife, and Craig came and took my place as Lilly pulled me away from him. I saw Bridget out of the corner of my eye talking on her phone. I could barely make out some of her words before I passed out in Ash's arms.

"My father was captured" … "I don't know"… "Let me just leave and go home please"….. "Ok it will be done you will have her." I fell into black abyss.


	14. Chapter 14

**Rachelle Mead owns VA not me**

**Chapter 11:**

_(Marina POV)_

I woke up with a bright light in my eyes and noises around me. The first person I saw (and recognized) was Ash, followed by my family. Lilly seems to have said something and everyone rushed over to me, Ash just turned to meet my eyes and squeeze my hand. He stared talking but I couldn't hear anything I just looked at him confused. Sound finally came through.

"Ina we've been so worried, you've been out for almost 2 weeks. At first we thought you lost the baby, but you guys are fine. Bridget's in prison, she tried killing you in your sleep, our dog stopped her." I looked up, dog?

"What dog?" I asked. He chuckled, I've missed that.

"I got us a German Shepard from Germany." I smiled. I always had wanted one, and he knew it.

"Can I see it?" I asked my voice croaky. He passed me a glass of water, and turned away to pick up a little puppy. He placed her in my lap, and she started licking my stomach. I giggled, she was so cute. I kissed Ash and stood up. He put his arm around me to support me.

"Thank you Ash, for everything. You are perfect." I stood on my toes to kiss him; he got the idea and picked me up for better support. Someone coughed; I looked up to see Aunt Lissa standing there.

"Mari I see your better." She said. I nodded.

"Yes thank you Aunt Lissa." I said.

"Well now for bad news, many people don't like the trouble you've caused, or the fact you're getting married to a dhampir and are pregnant." Aunt Lissa could be blunt. Ash was about to open his mouth but I interrupted him.

"I'm sure they don't Aunt Liss, but my mom was exactly like me; except my father was 7 years older. Does everything bother you? Are you disappointed in me?" I asked. She looked shocked.

"Of course I'm not disappointed, I'm furious with those people. You protected you Moroi several times, and were injured might I add. You saved your school, and just survived two attacks on your life. If anything I should put those people in jail for disrespecting you, your father, mother, and even Ash's names." Oh man she was mad.

"Aunt Lissa thank you, but calm down you don't want the darkness to hurt little Arianna." She was pregnant and the darkness was not good for her. She settled down and said sorry before excusing herself to find Uncle Christian.

"Let's go home Ash please?" I asked. He asked the passing nurse if I could go home. She said I could and gave me some prenatal vitamins to take. Ash carried me to the car buckled me up, and drove us home. When we got home the house was lit up with Christmas decorations. Ash came over to my side and helped me out while carrying my bag. He carried me to the front door, before setting me down gently to unlock the door.

"Merry Christmas Marina!" Everyone jumped up from their hiding places as Ash and I turned on the lights. I laughed.

"Guys Christmas is still like 3 weeks away." They looked confused.

"Ina, sweetheart, you've been unconscious for two weeks, its Christmas Eve." Ash said putting his arms around me. I looked at my stomach, and gasped. It was bigger, Ash smiled sadly. He knew how I felt, knowing I missed those days to watch our child grow inside me. A tear fell down my cheek; I ran upstairs not wanting anyone to see me cry. I heard Ash and my mom call for me before I slammed the door shut. I lied on the bed, and cried.

A few minutes later the balcony door opened, and my father came in. He sat on the bed and gently wrapped his arms around me. I cried into his chest, and waited for the sobs to stop. After an hour or so, I stopped and my dad held me at arm's length so he could see me.

"Marine," he started, "I am so proud of you and who you've become. Your 18 and you've been through so much. You're going to be a mother, you're guarding your best friend, you found Ash, and you've become who I always knew you to be. I'm not gonna say I know how it feels to be you right know, I don't, but I do know that right now you have a man who cares about you worried sick. Now smile, dry up your tears, I thought you would feel this way so did Ash. So we recorded the past two weeks on a video camera that we're gonna make your baby diary. I did that to your mom with you." I smiled and kissed his cheek.

"Thank you baba, you always know how to make it better." He leaned down and kissed my forehead.

"Any time my baby girls," he paused, "just don't forget me and grow up please."

"Never daddy, I'll always be your little girl. By the way how did you get in here?" I asked.

"I climbed the wall…." He trailed off. I laughed and kissed his cheek again.

"I love you daddy." I said.

"I love you more sweetheart." He said. He helped me up, and unlocked the door. Ash was right outside the door slumped against the wall sleeping. My dad let go of my hand, and walked down the stairs. I sat down quietly beside Ash and put my head in his lap. He stirred slightly and put his arms around my stomach. I smiled and closed my eyes, happy.

_(Ash's POV)_

I woke up with Ina in my arm, that's the best feeling in the world to me.


End file.
